Comedy at Club Yugioh
by Medafan
Summary: Hey!!!!Yami and Mai are next!! And it's time for comedy!!!!! Review for the joke of the chappie! the funniest one gets to be on the next chappie!
1. Default Chapter

~backstage  
  
Medafan: Hi this is my extremly annoying friend D.A. and she will be glomping every bishie coming  
on this story. If anyone has any trobles with this, review.  
  
DA: ^^!!  
  
Medafan: on with the show!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh so stop bugging me! And I also don't own "Comedy at Club 54"  
  
~stage  
  
Medafan: Hi! And welcome to Comedy at Club Yugioh! K for joke of the chapter is.....wait I can't  
do that! There's no reviews to tell any jokes! So anyway......Introducing our first comedian!   
Y Bakura!   
  
Y bakura: Hey there! Not really good to be here, but at least I'm away from that annoying kid,   
what's his name?.....Ryou. * Cringes cuz of flying Ryou dolls by fans* Ow ow ow! Sheesh ...you   
think that being a tomb robber you'd get some respect but no! I get beaten up, I get paired with   
the weirdest people and most of all, I'll probably get accused of killing or stealing something!   
Well I probably had something to do with that last one but anyway, there are a lot of things that  
irritate me. You probably know the number one thing. NOT GETTING ALL SEVEN OF THE MILLENNIAL   
ITEMS! So if you have one, I recommend that you leave your address and open the doors. There   
will be no going down the chimney for me! The last thing I need is someone mistaking me for   
Santa Claus. I already got the white hair down, they'll be asking where's my beard, where's my   
suit and am I single? Hahahaha but seriously I look great. I'm very sexy, admit it! If you see a   
poll of the sexiest guy ever. Vote for me! If I'm on there. If not, get out of the site,   
anything without me is not worth seeing or viewing. One time at the mall, Ryou dragged me, on   
the escalator, I felt so bored I put my feet at the very front of the step. When the step start   
to descend, my shoe got stuck. I tried to pull away, this is a true story! But it was really   
stuck, then RRRRIIIPPPP!!! There goes a perfectly good pair of shoes. I guess I should be   
thankful that my toes were still there but my SHOES! Ryou said I need new ones anyway. Little   
bastard........Ra I hate him! Thanks for nothing weirdos! You've been a horrible audience!  
  
Medafan: That was Y. Bakura! Now here's Isis!  
  
Isis: Hello, as you know I'm Egyptian. Lots of people stereo-type us, example: I was walking   
down the street getting new shoes for Malik, then a man comes up to me and says, " Hey! Have you   
finished making that pyramid?" I said, " Yeah, 5000 years ago!" I honestly had no idea why he   
said that. And just yesterday I was talking to my friends and this woman came up to me and I   
could tell she wasn't very smart because she called me a chink! Do I look like a chink to you?   
I mean hello! I'm from Egypt! There is a fairly large line between Chinese and Egyptian people!   
And it's 10 miles long! Unfortunatly she missed it. I said to her, Hey! In case you haven't   
noticed, I'M NOT CHINESE! I'M FREAKIN' EGYPTIAN! She seemed to understand that quite well. Ra!   
Why are there so many stupid people here!? It seems Japan is the source of all stupidity! *gets   
pelleted with maps of Japan* OW OW OW! Hey hey hey! I didn't mean that! Japan's a great place to   
live, if you ignore the stupid people. Bye now!  
  
Medafan: Yes now if you what to have your joke on next chapter, review and i'll put the funniest   
on!^^   
~~Backstage  
  
DA: hehehe!!!!!! Bakuwe chan!* glomps him*  
  
YB: get away from me you idiotic girl!  
  
DA: It says here I can glomp you as much as I want to.  
  
YB: Where?  
  
DA: here *shows document*  
  
YB: *reads* Hmp... *throws into garbage can*  
  
DA: Missing something? *shows doc.*  
  
YB: o.O *puts through shredder*  
  
DA: still here! *shows the thing again*  
  
YB: O.O *burns it*  
  
DA: Ta da! *shows AGAIN*  
  
YB: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*men in white jackets come*  
  
YB: hehehe...It's everywhere....no matter what i do, it's there! hehehe!@.@  
  
*men drag him away to the mental health institute*  
  
DA: bye bye!  
  
Medafan: review!!!! 


	2. Yami and Mai

Disclamer: I don't own anything!!!!!!.  
  
D.A.: *jumping on trampoline*  
  
Medafan: don't you ever get tired of doing that?  
  
D.A.: what's tired?  
  
Medafan: I guess not..... 9.9  
  
D.A.: You didn't tell me what was tired.  
  
Medafan: If you haven't experience it, your better off not knowing....  
  
D.A.: K! ^^  
  
~~stage  
  
Medafan: Hello! And the Joke of the Chappie is...Nothing....people you haven't been listening to   
  
me! And now welcome the fantastic Yami!  
  
Yami: Yes, hello! It's really me! I'm not a clone, I'm not a look a like, it's really me! And all  
  
of you love me! hahah! You better! Just kidding. To me, I don't know why girls like me, in case  
  
you haven't noticed, I'M DEAD! hahahah! No,no...so has anyone heard of instant hypocrisy? No? I   
  
didn't know either until yesterday. There was this seminar about what kind of person are you. Of  
  
course I was a pharaoh, so i was royalty. Then this woman came up to me and she said, "Hi i'm a   
  
people person, now get the hell away from me!" What was that all about?! She came up to ME! Talk   
  
about needing people skills. She must be a postal worker, but no offense. I've always wondered   
  
why they get such a bad rap. I've always wondered if us spirits could bathe. I know, stupid   
  
question, but i was curious. I tried it out and the water went right through me. That just really  
  
seemed freaky! I mean, how would you feel if you can't touch water! It brought a new meaning to  
  
"the afterlife stinks" Another thing I've always wondered about. How come I'm not in heaven?! I'm   
  
stuck in a puzzle with limited memory. I should be up there with all the gods, being fed grapes   
  
by beautiful women! YB had been spared from having an afterlife of living or dead HELL! There are  
  
three things you can always count on, death, taxes and people after you to kill you. Can you   
  
guess which one got to me first? Yep, taxes...cuz at death you have to pay death taxes. Sure...  
  
pick on the dead guy. And the people after you to kill you? I just hope they're the ones pay the  
  
tax. Been nice knowing you! See you later!  
  
Medafan: yes now for the fashionable Mai!  
  
Mai: Hello there you unfashionable people! Let me start off with complaining about disneyland.   
  
First of all, disneyland is so weird! It's like a freakin' zoo! What with princesses and princes  
  
running around. Oh sure, make us feel bad about not being royalty. Secondly, my cousin, who is a  
  
boy, love these roller coasters and such and I of course hate it. We when on the Grizzly river   
  
run 13 times. I like taking showers I really do but taking it 13 times in one day. That's just  
  
overkill! What's up with men and things that spin. He loves merry go rounds, the ferris wheel,   
  
remember that? The time I threw up was a great memory. Anyway...Standing here in front of people   
  
is not as easy as it looks you know. I always get a chance of "Never come back" then I get so   
  
embarassed, I mean, did I say that? You may or may not believe this but I've had a hard life,   
  
guys just love me so much. Some want to marry me or just kiss me. You never know. Yeah, you   
  
heard of this. Moan, Gripe, Bitch, Drink, Happy! It's a damn cycle if you ask me. See you later!  
  
Medafan: Wasn't she great? Now.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
